Family
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: They have always been there for each other. Despite their differences, they are a happy family. A collection of one-shots featuring the bandicoot family.
1. Arguments and Apologies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Crash Bandicoot

**Summary: **When Crash got too curious, he and Coco got into a fight. Will they be able to made up?

**Warnings: **A little drama between siblings, possibly OOCness

Last month, I saw a video on YouTube about the bosses of Crash Bandicoot 1, 2 and 3. I got pretty much nostalgic about it since Crash Bandicoot had been a part of my childhood. I think I got so nostalgic that I even wrote a fanfic for it.

There was an one-shot that was supposed to stand alone (I'll explain about it later) but before I knew it, I came up with many ideas for the bandicoot family and I was thinking that I could make it a multi-chapter story instead. I don't know how many chapters there will be - maybe around ten or more. It depends how many ideas I get.

This is my first time writing the characters so I apologize if any of them seem OOC. This one takes place before Wrath of Cortex, so Crunch doesn't appear yet.

Key:

"..." = Normal

'...' = What Crash is trying to say

I hope you will enjoy the story.

* * *

Argument is a very common thing. It can happen everywhere and it can happen to everyone, whether it was between strangers, friends, lovers or families. There are many reasons for an argument to start and people who are involved in it will have their own different opinions.

Siblings are no exception. They are always quick to get annoyed by the other and always quick to argue about everything. It's pretty much a part of their nature.

This is a story about a brother and a sister. Despite their differences, they usually get along with each other. But what will happen when there is a day where one of them had enough? Well, here is your answer.

A young boy grinned to himself as he found something he deemed interesting. He had seen it every time he went in his sister's room. The curiosity got the best of him as he grabbed it and held it in front of him. He wasn't a normal boy, to say the least. He was rather...unusual to put it mildly.

A mask flew by the room and noticed him. He frowned when he saw what the boy was holding. "Crash, where are your manners? Your sister will not be pleased if she saw what you are doing." He tried to warn him. But Crash didn't listen. He was focusing on the object in his hands, his green eyes filled with excitement.

"I hope you are aware of the consequence." Aku Aku tried again but Crash still didn't listen to him. Once he have his attention on something, he will be distracted. Aku Aku wasn't pleased with the bandicoot's behavior but knew there was no point in warning him again. If he didn't hear him the first two times, he certainly won't listen the third time.

* * *

"Crash?" Coco looked around, seeing no signs of her brother. She have no idea of where he could be. "Crash." She called after him again but still didn't receive any responds. She nearly walked past her room when she spotted something. She stopped and took a look in her room.

She found her brother but there was one problem...

...he was wearing her bra.

"Crash!" Crash got surprised by his sister's outburst and looked towards the door, seeing Coco who was very angry. Although he didn't show it, he didn't like how his sister looked. "What in the world do you think you're doing with my bra?!" Coco asked him furiously.

"I tried to warn him but he wouldn't listen." Aku Aku told her. If he had hands, he would have been able to stop the male bandicoot before he got himself into trouble. He glanced at Crash with a disapproving look. "This is precisely therefore you shouldn't do it."

Crash shrugged as if he was saying 'I didn't know she would get mad'. Coco glared at him. Crash couldn't understand why she would get mad. It was just harmless fun, it wasn't like he broke one of her stuff or something. All he did was wearing her bra. "I can't believe you would do such thing! You are wearing something that is not meant for a boy to use!" Coco yelled irascibly. "Oh wait, maybe I should have because you always do weird things. You are such a moron!"

It sounded harsh, she was aware of it. But the anger got the best of her. She had been tolerant with her brother's weird antics but this was crossing the line!

Crash got offended by the insult and glared at her. He put one of his hands on his hip while he made a movement with the other hand to make it seem like it was 'talking'. "Blah blah blah." He said irritated. If he could speak properly, he would without a doubt say 'Look at me, I'm Coco. I think I am so smart because I know how to use a computer'. Knowing what her brother was implying, Coco got even more angry.

"Oh, don't act like that to me, young man." She narrowed her eyes. She looked like she was ready to kill. Aku Aku is getting really concerned about the whole situation. The male bandicoot crossed his arms and blew a raspberry at her. That was when she lost her patience.

"You lazy sloth!"

'Stinky girl!'

"Booger eater!"

'Spoiled brat!'

"Ignorant!"

"...huh?"

"It means that you are an idiot." Coco explained to him.

"Oh." Crash said shortly before he resumed their argument. 'Geek girl!'

"You two, stop this immediately!" Aku Aku told them sternly, raising his voice. The siblings stopped and looked up at the flying mask. "You two should not fight like this. Arguments like this doesn't get anywhere. Don't forget that you are brother and sister."

The siblings looked away from the mask and stared at each other, scowls on their faces. They have still some anger inside them. Coco looked away from her brother. "Sometimes I wonder how we even became siblings in the first place." She muttered but it was loud enough for Crash and Aku Aku to hear. She stormed out of the room, not looking back.

Crash was shocked – and hurt – but his pride didn't let him show it. He took off the bra and threw it on the floor before he left the room. Aku Aku's worry grew bigger. He had seen them arguing before but this was the first time it got serious. He noticed Polar and Pura by the door, both of them looking concerned. They must have heard their owners' fight and came to see what was going on.

It wasn't surprising that they had. If they had neighbors, they would have heard it too.

* * *

Crash and Coco didn't talk to each other the rest of the day. When they see each other, they will remain silent and act like the other isn't there. The tension between them is very thick.

Polar and Pura was even more worried about their owners' behaviors. Aku Aku sighed to himself. He wanted to help them, at least saying something to them. But he didn't knew how. He couldn't even resolve his own problem with his brother and he is uncertain if he would be able to help them.

The polar bear and the tiger looked at each other. They knew that they have to do something. They can't let their owners be mad at each other for the rest of their lives. They nodded at each other and ran off. Aku Aku wasn't sure what they are planning to do but he hoped that their plan will work.

* * *

Crash was laying on his bed, his arms crossed. He usually wasn't the type to get annoyed but today Coco really irritated him. It wasn't his fault that he got curious about the bra. He just wanted to see how it was to wear it. How was he supposed to know that she will get mad? Not to mention that she called him those hurtful words.

Perhaps he should have listened to Aku Aku.

He heard a noise by the door. He got curious and got off the bed, walking to the door. He opened the door to see it was Pura, who was looking up at him. Crash was surprised to see the tiger cub and wondered what he was doing here. The tiger cub turned around and ran off before he stopped and looked back at the bandicoot. Crash understood that Pura wanted him to follow him and he did.

* * *

Coco was on her bed, sitting with her laptop. Hopefully, it will help with her mood. After their fight, she went back to her room when she saw that Crash left. She still can't believe that her brother would do such thing. Sure, he was probably just curious but it was still unacceptable!

Shouldn't he at least consider her feelings before he put on her bra? Then again, Crash was never the one to think before doing something. He can be rather clueless and sometimes impulsive.

She heard a noise by the door. She got curious and put her laptop away. She got off the bed and walked to the door. She opened the door to see it was Polar, who was looking up at her. "Polar? What are you doing here?" Coco was surprised to see him. The polar bear cub turned around and ran off.

"Hey wait!" Coco said before she followed the polar bear.

* * *

Polar and Pura stopped when the two bandicoots got to the same room. Crash and Coco stopped and stared at each other. They didn't expect to see the other. The two siblings looked away. Suddenly, it became awkward for them. Polar and Pura went to their respective owners and tried to encourage them to say something.

The siblings knew what their pets is trying to do, then they slowly glanced at each other. They are not feeling angry at each other anymore. "Crash..." Coco began slowly. She knew that it won't be easy. They did have a big fight and she called him hurtful things. Will Crash even listen to her?

She took a deep breath. "I'm...I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I yelled at you, called you those mean things and even questioned why we're related. I just got mad that you put on my bra without thinking how I would feel. But...it was still no excuse to hurt your feelings." She paused, her gaze never leaving her brother once. He was gazing at her too. She continued. "Naturally, we will fight and disagree. We are brother and sister, that is what we do. But despite that, we are still close. I don't know if you are still mad, but I want you to know that I'm sorry."

There was a silence after she made her apology. It was unknown to say what Crash will do now. The siblings stared at each other, neither of them said a word. Polar and Pura watched them in curiosity, wondering what will happen next.

Then, the silence broke.

"I'm sorry too." Crash apologized, one of the few times where he made a clear sentence. He wanted to say more but he didn't knew how. However, it was good enough for Coco.

The male bandicoot got surprised when he felt a pair of arms around his waist. But he grinned and returned the hug. Polar and Pura smiled at the scene, happy that their owners isn't mad at each other anymore. "Crash." Coco began and looked up at him, a smile on her face. "I know what I said earlier but...you are the best brother I can have."

Crash's grin widened and tightened the hug. He wanted to tell her that she is the best sister he can have too, but they both knew that the hug said more than words ever could.

Aku Aku, who saw the whole thing, smiled. He is very grateful for Polar and Pura's plan. Everything is good between the brother and the sister again.

Arguments can happen anywhere and it can happen with anyone. Siblings are no exception, especially if they are Crash and Coco. But although they are different and they will sometimes disagree with each other, they will always love and care about each other.

* * *

It probably seemed quick that they forgave each other (and I apologize if it was) but I don't really imagine them staying mad at each other for a long time - unless one of them did something really terrible. But personally, I like how it came out :)


	2. Part of the Family

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Crash Bandicoot

**Summary: **He didn't want to sound ungrateful but a part of him wondered if he truly deserved to be a part of a loving and caring family. Can someone like him really belong to a family like them?

**Warning: **Possibly OOCness

Remember the one-shot that was supposed to stand alone that I mentioned in the previous chapter? Well, here it is.

A while after I watched that video with the bosses from the Crash trilogy, I watched a video with bosses from Wrath of Cortex out of pure curiosity. I was surprised when I found out that Crunch used to be evil. When I was younger, I didn't know anything about Crunch. I just knew what he looked like and assumed that he was good because he was sometimes seen in fanarts with Crash and Coco (well, he did become good at the end so...).

After I got to know him, one question came to my mind. As many people know, after Crunch turned good, he became a part of the bandicoot family. But how did he feel about it at first? Let's think about it: he was created to be some kind of a special weapon to destroy Crash. It's likely that Crunch could be uncertain at first because of his past. It was when the idea was born. I hope you will like it.

This story takes a while after Wrath of Cortex. I'm sorry if Crunch seems OOC, it's my first time writing him.

* * *

Crunch stood and watched what his siblings are doing. Crash was trying to get Coco to play with him. Although they are no longer kids, Crash doesn't mind to have a little fun. However, Coco told him that she is busy right now, which disappointed him greatly.

Crash walked away from the female bandicoot, not wanting to disturb her. He stopped when he noticed Crunch, grinning when he got an idea. He went quickly to the muscular bandicoot and grabbed one of his arms. Crunch stared a little confounded at him. "Do you want me to play with you?" He asked him. Crash nodded eagerly.

Although he had been living with them for a while, Crunch is still trying to get used to his new role as their big brother. If he should be honest, he was surprised that they accepted him into their family so easily.

Don't get it wrong. He is truly grateful for their kindness and he enjoyed their company. He was especially grateful to Crash. It was because of him that he have joined their side, no longer working for Cortex. However, it hadn't been a long time since he was adopted - not even a week have passed yet – and they are already happy to have him around.

He had been expecting that it would take a while before they fully accepted him. After all, he used to be under Cortex's control and _tried to get rid of Crash. _But despite his past, they had no problem with him at all. Apparently, they don't hold grudges for a long time.

He didn't want to sound ungrateful but a part of him wondered if he truly deserved to be a part of a loving and caring family. Can someone like him really belong to a family like them? Not to mention that he looked very different compared to them; he is taller than them, he have a robotic arm and his fur is burgundy.

Although he have moved on from his old life, Crunch couldn't help but having thoughts like that. He is full aware that this is his new life now and he is no longer evil, but he still couldn't help it. Maybe it was because of his past that he had been insecure, but he had a reason for it – at least, he believed that he have.

Crash, Coco, Aku Aku... They are such nice people. They took him in even though he used to be their enemy. Crunch must say that while he is uncertain, he is also happy. When he was under Cortex's control, he had focused on trying to destroy Crash. But now he doesn't have to worry about it anymore. His life have changed for the better and it was all thanks to Crash.

However, he was astonished when he was given the role as their big brother. He wasn't just some guy who lives with them. No, he became more than that. He became a brother to them. He have never tried to have a family before and he already got two siblings and there is Aku Aku who is like a father to them.

They were a little family and they got slightly bigger when Crunch joined them.

Crash have a big hopeful smile on his face, hoping Crunch will say yes. Crunch stared at him before he smiled. "Sure. Let's play." Crash's smile widened and he took happily Crunch's hands. As they went to play, Crunch began to think.

Being a part of a family isn't so bad when you get used to it and being their brother isn't a bad thing either. Crunch decided that neither his past or his appearance mattered. He was a part of their family and he is very happy about it.

* * *

Since we are getting very close to Christmas, I have one message: merry Christmas, everyone!


	3. Wanna Play?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Crash Bandicoot

**Summary: **Crash wants to play with Crunch. But it might be easier said than done when Crunch is busy at the moment.

**Warnings: **Possibly OOCness

Sorry it took so long for the update. There had been a few things that I needed to take care. But now I have finally come with a new chapter :)

* * *

It was a nice and sunny day. With no evil scientists or any other dangers around, the bandicoot family can relax. As usual, Crunch is doing his workout. Although he is already muscular, there is nothing wrong about keeping his body healthy. That is what he have always said. At the moment, he is doing push-ups. He was getting up to forty when he got hit in the head by a flying object.

"Hey!" Crunch stopped, very irritated. He looked around, trying to see what that object was. He noticed there stood a small red ball on the grass, right in front of him. Crunch got confused. Who threw that ball? Whoever it was, they should have been more careful. Before he knew it, Crash appeared and approached him. Crunch watched as Crash picked up the ball from the grass.

"Is it your ball?" Crunch asked him. Crash nodded, a happy smile on his face. He have always been playful. Never once in his life did he think that he was too old to play. The orange bandicoot held the ball in front of the other, wanting to play with him.

"I'm sorry, but I have my training to do." Crunch told him, then he resumed his push-ups. "Maybe later."

"Aww." Crash was undeniable disappointed. He had really wanted to play with Crunch. But he wasn't the one to give up easily. Perhaps he could change his mind.

Crash threw his ball at Crunch to get his attention. The burgundy bandicoot got annoyed but didn't say anything. It was obvious what Crash is trying to do, but that is not going to happen. The smaller male frowned when he didn't receive any reaction from his brother, so he tried again. It still didn't work. However, it did made Crunch's annoyance grow stronger.

By each attempt, Crunch is getting more and more irritated. He narrowed his eyes and glared at his brother. Unfortunately, Crash was too oblivious to notice it. He was getting impatient. No matter how hard he tried, Crunch still didn't want to play. "Crash..." Crunch tried to warn him, still glaring at him. He was getting dangerously close to his limit.

But Crash didn't listen. He threw the ball once again. It was when Crunch had enough.

"That's it!"

His annoyance got replaced by anger. Crunch got quickly up on his feet and he looked like he is ready to kill someone. Crash got very nervous. Seeing his brother like that, Crash began to regret the idea.

"Can't you take a hint?! When I'm telling you that I can't play right now, it means that I can't play right now!" Crunch was practically screaming. If their sister or anyone else was around at this very moment, they would surely hear him. "So why don't you just leave and quit bugging me!"

Crash got terrified by his brother's outburst. He didn't mean to anger him so badly. He just wanted to play with him. He picked up the ball and ran away as fast as he can. After the orange bandicoot left, Crunch calmed down. He realized what he just did and he quickly felt remorse.

"Great...what have I done?" He muttered. The burgundy bandicoot sat down on the ground and sighed to himself.

Great, just great. He got really mad and yelled at his brother. It wasn't his intention. He didn't mean to yell at him or scare him. He just wanted to do his training without getting his face hit repeatedly. All Crash wanted was to play with him. Sure, he did disturb him a lot but it was still no reason to scare him.

Crunch sighed again. Crash is probably afraid of him now. It made him feel worse.

An object flew towards him but this time, it didn't hit him. It was a ball. The very same one from earlier.

Wait a sec... Does this mean...

Crash appeared. The muscular bandicoot looked up at him. The other have an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry." He told him quietly. Crunch was surprised. It was the first time he heard his brother say something clear. The muscular bandicoot smiled softly at him. "No, I'm the one who should apologize. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." He apologized.

He got surprised again when Crash held the ball in front of him again. "You still want to play?" He asked him. The orange bandicoot nodded. Crunch can't believe that his brother still wanted to play with him after what just happened. But at least he wasn't afraid of him.

Crunch smiled at him. He got up at his feet. "Alright, let's play." He said, receiving a happy 'yay' as response from the other. Crunch chuckled at his brother's behavior. He sure can get happy easily.

His workout can wait. For now, he will spend some time with his little brother.


	4. Happy Father's Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Crash Bandicoot

**Summary: **After the bandicoots learned about a holiday called Father's Day, they decided to celebrate it with Aku Aku. But they quickly learned that it won't be easy when they have problems finding a present for him. How will it go for them?

**Warnings: **Possibly OOCness, very slight Twilight-bashing

I apologize for the very late update. I had the beginning and the middle of the chapter but one of the problems was I had a hard time thinking of an ending to this one. Not to mention that I had been busy with some things and there were times where I had unintentionally procrastinated. But now I can proudly say that a new chapter is finally here.

I know that it isn't Father's Day yet, but I don't see a reason why I shouldn't write this chapter now. I don't know if they do celebrate that holiday in the Crash series (and I don't think they do, considering none of the characters appeared to have parents). But hey, I just thought it would be nice to write this one.

On with the story!

* * *

"Hey guys!"

Upon hearing their sister's voice, the two male bandicoots stopped what they were doing – actually, it was just Crunch who stopped what he did. Crash was just sleeping undisturbed as usual. Noticing he wasn't awake yet, Crunch shook him roughly to wake him up. "Hey Crash, wake up!"

Crash responded to the shaking, opened his eyes and sat up. He glared at his brother. "Coco want to tell us something." Crunch informed him, then pointed at their sister. Crash turned his head to see her. He smiled and waved at her. "What's up, sis?" Crunch asked, finally putting his focus on the female bandicoot.

"I found something interesting when I went on the internet." Coco began. Her brothers looked curiously at her, waiting for her to continue. "I found out that there is a holiday called Father's Day."

Crash tilted his head to one side in curiosity. "So...what do you do on Father's Day?" Crunch asked her. Crash would have done the same if he could talk (or at least say more than a few words). "It's a day where you do something nice for your father to show your love and appreciation for him." Coco explained to them.

Crunch stared at her. "But Coco, we don't have a father – we don't even have a mother."

"True but we have Aku Aku. He is our father-figure and he have always been there for us. I think that we should do something nice for him."

Crash and Crunch nodded in agreement. She's right. Aku Aku have always been there for them. He deserved to receive something nice; it's the least they can do for him.

"Okay, then it's settled." Coco smiled at them. "First, we need to find a present for him. After that, we can throw a party for him."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Crunch grinned at her. Crash raised his arms up in the air, an excited grin on his face. The bandicoots high-fived each other, then they went off to find a present for Aku Aku.

There is just one problem. How do you find a present to a magical mask?

* * *

"Hey Coco, any idea what we can give him?" Crunch questioned as he began searching in the bushes. He and his siblings are trying to look after the perfect gift. But sadly, it was easier said than done.

"Not really. But we can't stop looking." Coco told him. There must be something they can give to Aku Aku. But what could it be?

She saw Crash running towards them, holding something in his hands. He grinned proudly as he showed them what he got. It was a pair of shorts. His siblings stared at him. "Um... It's a nice gift but...you do know that he doesn't have legs, right?" Crunch reminded him. Crash's eyes widened when he realized his mistake. He threw the shorts away, then he went looking again.

After searching for a while, he returned once again. This time, he must have found the perfect gift for their father-figure.

"Ta-da!" The orange bandicoot exclaimed happily as he showed them a book. Coco and Crunch's eyes widened when they saw the book. "Is...is that...Twilight?" Coco stared horrified at the book her brother is holding. Crunch reacted quickly. He ran to Crash and snatched the book away from him. "Don't give that kind of abomination to Aku Aku!" He yelled, then he threw the book away.

_KABLAM!_

The explosion indicated that the book have landed on a nitro crate.

Crunch glanced at the smaller male. "Crash, you must never _ever _read that book or any of its sequels. Trust me, it's for your own good." Crash nodded, making a promise with him. He doesn't understand how a book can be so bad but if his brother said that it was bad, then it must be really bad. And Crunch should know it, he is their big brother after all.

The bandicoots were trying their best to find a present for Aku Aku. But it was a difficult task. They did find lots of objects, but none they could give to him – the main reason being Aku Aku not having, you know, a body.

"Um...guys, I don't want to worry ya but...it's starting to get late." Crunch stated, noticing the sun is setting. Crash and Coco noticed it as well. They're all reluctant to leave. They have yet to find a gift for the mask, but they all knew that it was getting late and they have to go home.

Knowing that they have no other options, the bandicoots started to walk home. They are all disappointed. They spent an entire day without finding one single present. Crash stopped in his tracks. When Crunch and Coco noticed he wasn't following them, they stopped as well. They went to him.

"Crash, are you disappointed?" Coco asked him concernedly. Crash nodded. How couldn't he be? His siblings understood it well.

Crunch placed his hand on Crash's shoulder, attempting to comfort him. "Bro, cheer up." He said. Crash looked up at him. Crunch have a small smile on his face. "Sure, we couldn't find a gift. But that doesn't mean we can't celebrate Father's Day."

"Crunch is right." Coco agreed, smiling at Crash. "We can still hold the party for him."

Remembering that part of the plan, Crash grinned at them. Glad that their brother is in a better mood, they resumed their walk. Crash was about to follow them when he noticed something by the corner of the eye. He turned his head to see an object by a nearby tree. He walked to it and picked it up. After a close inspection of the object, Crash smiled. This could be a good gift for Aku Aku, it just needed one thing.

"Hey Crash, are you coming?" Crash heard his brother called. He decided not to let his siblings wait too long and went quickly to them. They have yet to notice the object he is holding.

When they got home, Crash rushed quickly past them and into his room, which confused Coco and Crunch. They looked at each other, a quizzical look on their faces, then they shrugged. It's probably nothing.

* * *

"How it's going, Crunch?" Coco asked him. Crunch turned to her. "I'm almost done with the decoration." He told her. "But where's Crash? I haven't seen him since yesterday."

The female bandicoot began to ponder. Yes, where is he? He was supposed to help them with the party. The only time she saw him today was when he went to the bathroom this morning. Crash exited the house and went to them, seeming to be proud of himself.

"Oh, there you are. Took ya long enough." Crunch frowned when he saw him. He wasn't impressed that their brother didn't participate with setting up the party like he was supposed to. However, his frown turned into a curious look. "Hey, what's that?"

Crash appeared to be holding a present. He showed it to them. Crunch and Coco stared at it. You can easily tell that he did the wrapping himself. There are creases where they shouldn't be and it was messily wrapped. But it was still good enough and it was enough to cover the gift entirely.

There was a piece of paper on the present. The orange bandicoot grabbed it and gave it to Coco. She and Crunch began to read it. While the letters are messy and some of them are spelled backwards, they can still understand the note.

_Here is a present for Aku Aku. He will love it. Just say that it's from all of us._

After they read it, they glanced at the present. They both wondered what it could be. Before they could think further, the female bandicoot noticed the presence of the magical wooden mask. "Oh, there he comes!" She glanced at Crunch. "Is the party ready?"

The muscular bandicoot nodded. After everything is settled, the bandicoots quickly hide themselves, waiting for the mask to arrive. When he got close enough, they surprised him when they jumped out in front of him.

"Surprise!"

"Huh? What is the meaning of this, children?" Aku Aku questioned, puzzled by the unexpected surprise.

"Oh nothing, we're just going to celebrate Father's Day with you." Coco explained, smiling at him. Crunch and Crash smiled too, the latter nodding eagerly. "Yeah, you're like a father to us and Coco got the idea that we can celebrate this holiday with you." Crunch told him. Crash nodded again.

"My, that is very kind of you, children." Aku Aku smiled sincerely at them.

"We have a present for you." Coco told him. Crash held the present in front of Aku Aku. But remembering that the mask doesn't have hands, he unwrapped the present for him. After the present is unwrapped, the bandicoot revealed it with a big proud grin on his face. It's a picture frame with a drawing sealed in it. On the drawing, there is him, Aku Aku, Coco and Crunch. They are all smiling on the drawing. There is also a small text on the top where it said 'our family'.

"This is lovely. Thank you very much. But you didn't have to do this for me."

"We know but we wanted to." Crunch grinned. "Alright, guys, let's celebrate this holiday. I hope you will enjoy this day, Aku Aku."

"I don't doubt that I will." Aku Aku smiled softly at them. "I must say that I am happy that you see me this way."

"Of course." Coco smiled. Crash cheered happily, excited to celebrate the holiday (either that or he was looking forward to enjoy the party). "Happy Father's Day." The bandicoots said in unison (well, Crash tried to but he's sure that Aku Aku knew that. He always managed to understand him despite the young bandicoot's disability to talk). As they enjoyed the holiday with their father-figure, the bandicoots are happy that everything went well.

It was the first time they had Father's Day. And they are planning to celebrate it more in the future.


	5. The Day Crash Ran Away

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Crash Bandicoot

**Summary: **Crash is getting tired of Crunch's behavior towards him. After an argument between them, Crash runs away. Will he return home or not?

**Warnings: **Slight drama at the beginning, small conflicts, slight sadness, possibly OOCness

Sorry for the late update. I did have an idea for this chapter but it took me a while to think of a beginning to this one. But here it is, a new chapter of Family.

Key:

"..." = Normal

'...' = What Crash is trying to say

* * *

"Crash, the dinner's ready!" Crash grinned when he heard the announcement; he wasted no time leaving his room. He ran to the kitchen, Polar following him closely behind. When they got there, Crash saw Coco and Crunch are already by the table. Pura meowed happily when he saw his white-furred friend and they began to eat their own dinner.

Crash grabbed a chair and sat by the table. His mouth practically watered by the sight of the dinner. The food looks great, he can't wait to eat them. When he got his own potion on his plate, he wasted no time eating them – though Coco had to remind him not to eat too fast.

Crunch was contently eating his own food until he heard the loud chewing from the orange bandicoot. He slowly turned his gaze to his brother, who is eating rather messily. Crunch scowled at him. If there is one thing he have learned about himself after he turned good, it's that he _hates_ bad manners. Unfortunately, Crash is prone to that.

It didn't help that Crash had accidentally spilled the food on the table and himself. "Crash." Crunch said firmly, trying to get his attention. Crash didn't listen. "Crash!" Crash got surprised and looked up from his plate to see a very irritated Crunch. Crash was puzzled. Why is Crunch looking at him like that?

The burgundy bandicoot let out an annoyed sigh as he grabbed a napkin. "Learn some manners, will ya? You're eating like a pig." He told him irritated, wiping the food off Crash's face with the napkin. When he was done, Crash frowned at Crunch. Do he have to act like this? Sure, he is their big brother but still...

Crash decided to let it slide. He'd rather focus on his meal. He resumed happily eating his food. But just like last time, he chewed loudly again. Crunch got irritated again and glared at him. "And one thing more: stop chewing so loud when you're eating!" He exclaimed, surprising Crash and Coco; even Pura and Polar got startled, looking quickly up from their bowls.

"Crunch, there's no need to yell so loud." Coco informed him, frowning at the muscular bandicoot. The bigger bandicoot glanced at her. "It's not my fault he doesn't know how to eat right." He told her. Crash frowned at him again. What did he mean by that? Do he have to comment on every little thing he do? He is aware that older siblings are supposed to take care of you and make sure that you're fine; after all, he is very familiar with the role. But that doesn't mean that he have the right to boss them around.

Crash decided to let Crunch know that enough is enough. That moment when Crunch wasn't looking, Crash punched him in the arm. "Hey, what the heck?!" Crunch rubbed his arm where Crash had hit him, glaring at him. Crash glared back at him. He let out a rant (in his own way) that told the muscular bandicoot that he is getting tired that he would often boss him and Coco around. Crunch have a faint idea of what the other is trying to say and scowled at him.

"I'm just trying to be a good brother to you two." He tried to tell Crash in a calm manner but when he gets mad, staying calm is easier said than done. "But it's a hard job when you have a sibling who are just like you."

Coco feared that this won't end well. Having her arguments with Crash sometimes (and Crunch a few times), she knew that this is just the beginning. Polar and Pura looked at each other, both of them concerned. Crash continued his rant, telling Crunch that he is annoyed that he would always get mad at everything he do.

"It's not everything you do. It's your bad manners that bothers me." The burgundy bandicoot told him. "I mean, seriously, you have so many bad habits to name."

'You're not perfect either.' Crash crossed his arms. 'You always do your stupid training, sometimes you smell of sweat and you can be bossy.'

"Um, guys." Coco tried to stop them but neither of them heard her. "God, you're so irresponsible sometimes." Crunch told him. Crash blew a raspberry at him as a response. Crunch had enough of his attitude. "That's enough!" He stood up suddenly which startled both Crash and Coco. Crash stared wide-eyed at him, fearing that he might have crossed the line. "If you're going to act like that, then you can go to your room!"

Crash was shocked. He have been sent to his room for the first time; and it was by his own brother. He scowled at Crunch as he got off his chair and went to his room. After he left, everything went silent. Crunch sighed and sat down on his chair. Neither he or the others touched their food anymore.

* * *

When Crash entered his room, he closed the door angrily with a loud 'slam'. He walked to his bed and crawled on it. He laid on his back and crossed his arms, letting out a frustrated sigh. Stupid Crunch. So what if he might have some bad habits? It's not like he was trying to be perfect. Why can't his brother be more understanding?

He calmed down a little bit but he was still mad at Crunch. He can't believe that he got sent to his room just because he was being truthful. He's allowed to have his own opinions, right? Frankly, he preferred Crunch when he was on the friendly side and when he wants to play with him. Crash could feel something wet by his eyes. It was tears; was it because he was angry or sad? Both? He didn't know and frankly, it didn't matter.

But there is one thing he's certain of: Crunch must absolutely hate him now. There's no mistaking. He did get mad at him a lot and after what just happened, it shouldn't surprise him. Yet, the bandicoot felt sad about the thought. Had he really annoyed him so much that he started to hate him?

Well, he won't have to deal with him anymore.

* * *

"Crash, are you okay?" Coco knocked on the door. She waited for the door to open but it didn't. She knocked on the door again; still no answer. She grabbed the doorknob and opened slowly the door. "Crash, I'm sorry what happened earlier. I'm here to see if you-" She stopped abruptly when she saw the room is empty and the opened window gave a clear indication. Her green eyes widened and she ran straightly to Crunch. "Crunch! Crash is gone!"

Crunch's eyes widened when he heard her. "What? Are you sure?" He questioned her.

Coco nodded. "Yes. I went to his room to check on him, but he wasn't there and his window was open."

"Let's not jump into conclusions." Crunch tried to calm her down, although he can feel fear and panic rising within him as well. "Maybe he's just somewhere else in this house and the window was probably already open."

"I guess you're right." Coco calmed down a bit, but she's still worried. What should they do if he really did run away? She and Crunch went and looked everywhere in the house. But although they searched and checked in every room, he was nowhere to be found.

"I can't find Crash anywhere." Crunch told Coco.

"I had no luck either."

"This is my fault." Crunch muttered. The feeling of guilt is eating at him. "He ran away because of me. He must have think I hate him."

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Coco assured him. "But we won't if we just stay here and do nothing." Crunch nodded. He knew she's right. They began their search after him. Crunch hoped that Crash will be fine when they find him. If something happens to Crash, he'd never forgive himself.

* * *

Crash have gotten far away from his home. It had nearly been an hour since he left. He could feel his feet are getting tired, so he decided to rest. He walked to a nearby tree and sat on the ground. He sighed to himself. He can't believe that he did it. He actually ran away from home. The bandicoot leaned himself against the tree, glancing up at the sky. As he watched the stars, Crash started to think.

He hoped that Aku Aku, Coco and Crunch will be fine without him. He won't deny that he will miss them. Aku Aku is a wise mask who have always been with him on his adventures, always ready to protect him when it was needed. He is like a father to him; Coco, his dearest sister. They may be different and can disagree with each other sometimes, but they have always been there for each other. She is smart and brave, Crash is happy to have her as a sister; Crunch, his former enemy and now his brother. Although he was a new member to their family, the bandicoots got quickly close to each other. He may look different than them but it didn't matter; naturally, he can't forget Polar and Pura. His dear friend and pet, Polar, and while Pura is more Coco's pet, he liked him too.

He knew that everything will be different when he starts his new life. But then, he realized something. Where should he go? Where should he live? Where can he find a place he can call his new home? Crash realized that he hadn't thought about it when he ran away. It was an act of impulse, which is something he always do. Perhaps he can figure it out tomorrow.

"Crash?" The bandicoot got startled when he heard a voice but calmed down when he saw it was Aku Aku. The mask looked confounded at him. "What are you doing out here so late?"

Crash hesitated a bit. He looked away from the mask. How should he explain this to him? "Crash, there is no need to feel insecure. You can tell me anything." Aku Aku assured him. The bandicoot remained silent, then he looked back at him. He began to tell Aku Aku that he and Crunch had a fight when they had dinner, then he ran away so Crunch didn't have to deal with him anymore. "I see." Aku Aku said quietly after Crash was done explaining.

"Yes, I did notice how you two would sometimes disagree with each other. But this must be the first time you ran away after an argument." Crash nodded slowly. He knows it's true. "I know you think that he is bossy, but I don't think he can help it. He is just trying to be a good brother to you and Coco. However, he didn't have his own family before he met us."

Aku Aku have a point. Crunch didn't have anyone when he was still evil. There was Cortex, but he was more like a master to him. "Every siblings can have problems with each other – believe me, I am speaking of personal experience – but running away won't solve anything. Your siblings must be very worried about you."

The bandicoot looked away and his ears drooped, feeling ashamed and guilty. He didn't mean to worry them that much, although he did know that they will get sad when they finds out he's gone. He thought that he would make Crunch happy if he left but instead, it did the opposite. _I guess I hadn't thought that plan through after all. _Crash thought. He looked back at the magical mask. 'Aku Aku, I want to go home.'

* * *

Coco couldn't believe it when she saw Aku Aku with Crash by his side. She ran straight to her brother and embraced him. "Crash, you're back!" She squealed, hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Crash smiled and wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug.

"Crash?" Crash froze when he heard the voice. He and Coco turned to see Crunch. Coco released Crash from the tight hug. He is very nervous right now. Crunch was mad at him when they argued at dinner and he is very sure what he did will make it worse. Crash gulped as he approached the bigger bandicoot. He will be in deep trouble, he just know.

They stared at each other. Crash is clearly nervous while Crunch stared blankly at him. Crash was expecting him to get mad and scold him for running away. But he got surprised when he got pulled in for a hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I was worried about ya." Crunch told him silently, holding him tightly. Crash looked up at him. "I was afraid that something might happen to ya. I don't want to lose you or Coco."

There was a short moment of silence between them. Crash stared at him before he spoke up, apologizing for running away and for getting mad at him. "Well, you're not the only one at fault. I'm sorry that I got mad at you." Crunch apologized as well. Crash grinned and hugged him. Everything is good between them again. "You do know that I have to ground you for this, right?" Crash nodded. He is fully aware of it but it didn't matter. At least he knows that Crunch doesn't hate him – even if they do disagree sometimes. But they are siblings, it is to be expected. Crunch smiled at him. "But I am glad that you're home again."

Crash nuzzled his face against Crunch's stomach; it was his way of showing affection. "Heh, easy now, buddy. We're not a couple." The burgundy bandicoot told him jokingly but the smaller bandicoot simply grinned at him. Aku Aku and Coco smiled at the sight. Coco is glad that they've made up.

"Now that everything is good, who wants ice cream?" Crunch offered. His siblings didn't hesitate to say yes (with Crash nodding eagerly, a wide grin on his face – if he had a tail, he'd wag it happily). The bandicoots all smiled as they went to the kitchen.

Crunch won't lie. Crash can be a little handful sometimes and being a good brother to them can be a hard job. But seeing his siblings happy and safe, he just know it was worth it. Crunch watched his siblings took the containers of ice cream out of the freezer, both of them deciding which flavor they'd like. They smiled at each other as Coco hugged Crash again. Crunch smiled too as he walked to them to get his own ice cream.

One thing is certain: everything is good again with the bandicoot family.


	6. Brush Your Hair

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Crash Bandicoot

**Summary: **Crunch decides to brush Coco's hair.

**Warning: **Nothing much except possibly OOCness

* * *

"Can I brush your hair?" Coco gazed away from her laptop and looked up at the muscular bandicoot. "Huh?" She wasn't sure if she had heard the question right. "I said: can I brush your hair?" Crunch repeated his question, thinking she hadn't heard him.

"Sure, I guess." Coco said. "But why are you asking that?"

"No reason, I just thought that we could spend some time together. We don't do that much." Coco realized that he was right. Yes, they do talk together a lot but it's rare that they do something where it was just the two of them. The last time they spent time together, it was when Coco made a test on Crunch's robotic arm to see if it have any functions. And it was a month ago.

Coco saw no harm in it. She smiled at him and allowed him to brush her hair, receiving a grin from the bigger bandicoot. Her hair needed to be brushed anyway, she had noticed that her hair was getting tangled. This is simply a win-win situation for both of them; they will spend time together and her hair will be taken care of.

After her long blonde hair is taken down, the burgundy bandicoot didn't hesitate to brush it. "Am I doing this right?" He asked her while he ran the brush through her hair.

"Yes, it's fine." She told him.

It had been going well so far. With each stroke of the brush, her hair grew softer and longer. Crunch smiled a bit. This isn't as hard as he had thought. Naturally, there had been times where he would apologize when he pulled her hair too hard by accident. Meanwhile they talked with each other about several subjects.

By the time Crunch was done with her hair, it felt like the time have passed quickly.

"You know, you're actually good at this." The female bandicoot smiled at him.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. Perhaps we can do this again sometime."

Crunch grinned back. "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

Yeah, I know the chapter is very short and it doesn't seem special, but I wanted to write a chapter where it just focused on Crunch and Coco. And to be honest, I wasn't planning for it to be a long chapter.


	7. Ticklish

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Crash Bandicoot

**Summary: **When Crunch was bored, he decides to tease Coco by tickling her. Big mistake, buddy.

**Warning: **Possibly OOCness

* * *

Crunch sighed to himself. He was bored. It was raining outside and there is nothing for him to do. Sure, he could train but he already did that. He checked on his siblings. Coco is laying on the couch with her laptop, while Crash is sleeping on the floor (he doesn't seem to mind it). He sat next to the sleeping Crash. The burgundy bandicoot sighed again. "Something wrong?" Coco asked him, looking away from her laptop. Crunch gave her a careless glance. "I'm bored." He told her bluntly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll think of something." Coco tried to assure him. Crunch gave her a small nod, letting her know that he understood. The female bandicoot returned her attention to her laptop.

He leaned himself against the couch, then he noticed something. Coco's feet are fairly close to him (he is _very_ grateful that her feet are a lot cleaner than Crash's stinky feet) and she is barefoot. A smirk graced his lips as he got an idea. Although he knew better than disturbing his sister, he couldn't resist the idea. She will get mad at him for this but if it can help him with the boredom, it's a price he's willing to pay.

He grabbed one of her foot. Before she could question him, he started to tickle her foot. She began to laugh as she wiggled and squirmed, trying to free herself but her attempt was proven futile. "C-C-Crunch! S-s-stop i-it!" She said between her laughter. "No way, this is way too fun." Crunch smirked at her, showing no mercy on his little sister. Crash got disturbed by Coco's laughter and woke up. He sat up and saw what was going on.

"C-Crash, w-w-wake u-up a-and h-h-help m-me! C-Crunch i-is t-t-tickling m-m-me!" Coco pleaded, hoping her other brother can help her out.

"No Crash, stay just where you are." Crunch smirked at him when he noticed the other male bandicoot is awake. Crash felt conflicted. Should he try to help his sister and risk getting tickled too or should he listen to his brother? Undecided, Crash sat still on his spot and watched them.

"Face it, sis. There's no esc-" Before Crunch could finish his sentence, Coco accidentally kicked him in the face as an automatic reaction. He let go of the other marsupial's leg, then he groaned in pain. Coco panted a bit, relieved to be free from the 'torture'. The two smaller bandicoots realized quickly what happened.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry, Crunch!" Coco apologized while Crash laughed at his misfortune. He thought it was so funny what just happened (of course, Crunch would beg to differ). While Coco did feel bad what she did, she realized the muscular bandicoot is now vulnerable at the moment. She got an idea. She put her laptop away (she's surprised it didn't fell down when he tickled her) and whispered something to Crash, then they both smirked at their big brother.

Before he could do anything, they tackled him down to the floor. "H-hey, what are-" He began to laugh when his siblings started to tickle him. The female bandicoot smirked at him. "It's simple payback. This should teach you to mess with me." She said to him. Crash chuckled in amusement. They continued their 'torture' until Coco decided it was enough. She and Crash stopped the 'punishment', then they and Crunch sat up.

"Guess I deserved that." The latter chuckled. "But at least we had some fun – though I could live without the 'getting kicked in the face'-part."

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Coco defended herself. The burgundy bandicoot grinned and ruffled her blonde hair, then she smiled back at him. "Although we did manage to entertain ourselves. However, I will appreciate it if you don't do that again."

"Can't promise that, sis." Crunch smirked at her.

"I thought so."

"You know..." Crunch slowly glanced at Crash as another idea formed in his head, a small smirk on his face. There's no reason for this fun to end right now. "It's not fair it's only us who got this treatment. Maybe we should invite Crash too."

Coco smirked at his suggestion. "Yeah, you're right. It would be a shame if Crash gets left out." Crash watched them with a worried look as they both looked at him with smirks on their faces. He knew immediately what they are planning to do.

Crash, you better run.

* * *

Sorry if the ending looks bad. Sometimes I'm not good at ending stories/chapters.

Originally, there was supposed to be a scene where Crunch crawled on top of Coco to tickle her sides, then she accidentally kicked him in the groin. But I changed it a bit because this chapter is lightly inspired by a tickle-fic with Soul Eater (it's an anime/manga if you wish to know) and I don't want it to seem like I'm stealing ideas.

By the way, I'd like to thank you guys for the review, favs and follows so far :D


	8. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Crash Bandicoot

**Summary: **"Don't worry, Crash. It was just a bad dream. They're not real and they can't harm you in the real life, no matter how scary they seemed." Coco assured him, smiling softly at her brother. She wrapped her arms around him and held on to him tightly.

**Warnings: **Light sadness, possibly OOCness

* * *

Crash smiled when he got to the field. The sun is shining brightly as usual. He laughed to himself in joy as he ran around, full of energy. Eventually, he took a break from running and laid down on the grass, then he looked up at the sky. He relaxed and spread out his arms, feeling the warm sunlight on his body.

He let out a contented sigh and closed his eyes. He almost drifted into sleep when something landed on his stomach. Surprised and puzzled, Crash opened his eyes to see a Wumpa fruit on his stomach. He didn't question where it came from; instead he grabbed the fruit and started to eat it. However, he didn't get to finish the whole fruit before another Wumpa fruit fell down, seemingly from the sky.

One second later, the clouds surrounded the sky. Crash thought it was going to rain.

It did. But it wasn't a normal rain.

More Wumpa fruits fell from the sky. Crash's green eyes lit up in amazement and an ecstatic grin graced his lips. It's raining with Wumpa fruits. He have always dreamed about this day and it finally came true. Looks like dreams really do come true. He got quickly up on his feet, cheering loudly in joy as he ran around in the field. Surprisingly, none of the fruits hits him (though he did accidentally stepped on some of them, getting juices on his sneakers).

This is the happiest day of his life. It just couldn't get better.

But unfortunately, the happiness didn't last forever...

It stopped raining with Wumpa fruits. Crash was disappointed, but they were his least concern. The ground started to shake, it almost made him lose his balance. The sky darkened. Crash could hear an evil laughter. That laugh...it sounds so familiar. The bandicoot could hear some loud noises. They sounded like footsteps and it sounded like they were getting closer.

A large shadow appeared upon the young marsupial. Crash looked up to see what it was. His green eyes widened. It was Cortex but it wasn't what scared him. It was the fact that his enemy have become a giant. Cortex let out an evil laugh, his laughter echoing, as he reached his hand out. Crash realized immediately that he have to get away now.

Crash ran away, just before Cortex could even touch him. The bandicoot ran as fast as he can. Usually, he isn't afraid of the yellow-skinned doctor but things can change when your enemy have grown into a giant. He can still hear the footsteps. He just know Cortex is still chasing him. Crash also know that he have to keep running. If he stop for just one second, he will get caught.

He have to get home, find his family and warn them about the incoming danger. Perhaps they can even help him with this enormous problem. He can only hope.

However, that small shed of hope shattered instantly when Crash felt a very tight grip around him. He gasped a bit, finding it difficult to breathe. He realized that he have been caught. He tried to wiggle himself free of Cortex's hand, but he wasn't strong enough. Cortex smirked as he gazed at the tiny marsupial (in his perspective) in his hand. "Well, well, looks like I will finally get my revenge, Crash." He told the bandicoot; his voice is very calm, which made the situation even more eerie.

"Don't worry, perhaps I can make your death quick – if you're lucky."

Another evil laughter came. After that, everything went dark and a scream followed...

_Thump!_

"Ouch!" Crash exclaimed when he hit his head against something hard. He opened his eyes and rubbed his hand on the place where he got hit. He realized that he is in his room and he have fallen out of his bed. It was just a nightmare. But it seemed so real...

Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching his room and it sounded like they are in a hurry. The door opened immediately. It was Crunch and he looked worried. "Crash, are you okay? I heard your scream." Next to him, there stood Coco and she looked concerned too.

Crash blinked a few times. He realized that he must have screamed in his sleep while he had that awful dream. He crawled up on his bed as his siblings walked to him. Coco and Crunch sat on Crash's bed, and they both glanced at him. "Did you had a nightmare?" Coco asked him. The orange bandicoot nodded. His hands shook slightly when he recalled the dream.

Crunch and Coco noticed it and they looked worriedly at each other. It's not often their brother will get a bad dream and even when he do, his reactions to it have never been this bad. "Is everything okay?" The bandicoots turned their gazes to the door to see Aku Aku, who have a concerned look on his face; by the door, there is Polar and Pura. They must have heard the scream too.

"Crash had a nightmare." Coco explained to him.

"Yeah, and it must have been a really bad one." Crunch added. "The poor dude's all shaking."

"Oh my." was all Aku Aku could say in this moment. He flew to them, Pura and Polar following him. "Crash, do you think you can tell us what happened in your dream?" The mask questioned him cautiously. Crash nodded slowly, then he started to explain, in his own way, what happened in the dream; everything from the raining Wumpa fruits to the giant Cortex. When he was done, he shook from fear again.

"Don't worry, Crash. It was just a bad dream. They're not real and they can't harm you in the real life, no matter how scary they seemed." Coco assured him, smiling softly at her brother. She wrapped her arms around him and held on to him tightly. Crash slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"She's right. Besides, you've got us." Crunch told him and ruffled his hair, earning a small smile from the smaller male. "As long we're together, you won't be alone."

Crash smiled at them. He knew that they're right. He is truly grateful that he have a family like them. They have always been there for him, he don't know where he would be if he didn't have them.

Seeing he is in a better mood, the others smiled at him. "Are you feeling better, Crash?" Aku Aku asked him. Crash nodded, the smile still present on his face. "I'm glad that you are in a better mood." The mask smiled at him. "Well, children, I believe it's time to return to bed."

The bandicoots nodded. They all know how late it is. However, just as they're all ready to leave his room, Crash thought of something and he stopped them. They all looked puzzled at him. "Something wrong, buddy?" Crunch asked him curiously. Crash wanted to say something to them but he hesitated, and it wasn't just because he couldn't talk.

Luckily, Coco seemed to know what he wanted to say. "Do you want us to stay in case you get another nightmare?" She guessed. Crash nodded, confirming her assumption. The female bandicoot smiled softly at him. "Sure, I don't mind." She told him and got herself into the bed, earning a smile from her brother.

"Hey, who says I can't join?" Crunch grinned at them and joined in the bed too – though the bandicoots had some complication at first since Crash's bed is relatively small and Crunch is bigger than them. But after some attempts, they all somehow managed to fit on the bed; Crunch and Coco laying on their sides with Crash in the middle.

The three marsupials smiled at each other. Crash could feel his eyelids are getting heavy. With a tired smile on his face, he slowly closed his eyes and drifted into sleep. "Goodnight Crash." Coco and Crunch whispered to him, then they slowly fall asleep as well. Aku Aku smiled softly at them. "Goodnight children, and sleep well." He whispered to them, then he left the room with Pura and Polar following him.

Crash didn't have another nightmare the rest of the night.


	9. Piggyback Ride

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Crash Bandicoot

**Summary: **Crash gives Coco a piggyback ride, then he decides to do the same with Crunch. But perhaps something better can come out of it?

**Warning: **Possibly OOCness

Just like the other chapters in this story, I have been looking forward to write this one and I'm glad that I finally got to it. I just thought it would sweet to write this one. Also, I'd like to thank you guys for the reviews so far.

This takes place a while after Wrath of Cortex.

* * *

Coco smiled to herself as she sat by her laptop. She was just minding her own business until a shadow appeared upon her. She looked up to see it was Crash. "Oh, hi Crash." She greeted him. "Is there something you want?"

Crash simply grinned at her. He have an idea that he wanted to do. He bent over and grabbed her laptop, taking it away from her. "Hey!" Coco exclaimed and she got up on her feet. "What do you think you're doing? Give it back!" She demanded, glaring at him. Crash continued to smile, then he put the laptop back on the ground. The first part of his plan worked, he got her attention.

"Jeez, sometimes I simply don't know what goes in your head." Coco mumbled to herself. But just as she was about to pick up her laptop, Crash grabbed her and lifted her off the ground. "Hey, what the heck? Crash, put me down!" She shouted again. Crash was planning to adjust her position, so she could be on his back but with the constant protesting from his sister, Crash decided to put her back on the ground.

Coco frowned at him when she was put down again. "Crash, what is it with you today? You're acting stranger than usual today." She watched as her brother turned around and pointed at his back. He grabbed her hand and pulled her forward to him, her facing his back. The female bandicoot understood what he was trying to say. "Oh, you wanted to give me a piggyback ride."

The male bandicoot nodded, grinning at his sister. She smiled at him. "Sure, one ride won't hurt." She wrapped her arms around her brother, then Crash hooked his arms under her legs and lifted her off the ground. As Crash started to walk, the brother and sister smiled at each other.

* * *

Crunch looked around. He decided to learn his surroundings. As a new member of their family, the bandicoot wanted to learn to know their home. "Hi Crunch." He heard a voice. He turned to see his new siblings. Crash and Coco both smiled at him. The muscular bandicoot stared at them. "Are you hurt?" He asked Coco when he noticed Crash is carrying her on his back.

"No, I'm fine. Crash is just giving me a piggyback ride." Coco told him.

Crunch raised an eyebrow. "Piggyback ride?"

"Yes, it's when you carry someone on your back." The female bandicoot explained. He still stared at them, then he smiled a bit. After he spent some time with them, he have learned how to smile. But as he is still new at it, his smiles are rare and often small. "It looks fun."

Crash got another idea. Still carrying Coco, Crash turned around so his back was turned against Crunch. Crunch understood that Crash wanted to give him a ride too. However, he and Coco are uncertain about the idea for an obvious reason. "I don't think this is a good idea, big brother." Coco told Crash. The other bandicoot looked puzzled at her, not really understanding the problem (even though it was _**very **_obvious).

"Yeah, you'll just get crushed by me, buddy." Crunch agreed.

"Oh." Crash said when he realized it. But Crunch got himself an idea and gave them another small smile. "But I think I have a better idea." His siblings looked curiously at him, wondering what he have in mind. Crunch signaled for Crash to put Coco down on the ground. After he did that, Crunch grabbed both of them and lifted them off the ground. He adjusted them a bit so they are resting on his shoulders.

"I don't know if this counts as piggyback ride, but at least you both can enjoy it." He told them, placing his hands on their backs so they don't fall down (the two smaller bandicoots are holding on to him, just to be safe). They all smiled at each other as Crunch started to walk, carrying his siblings. This isn't entirely what Crash had in mind but he wasn't complaining; in fact, this is more fun than expected.

* * *

The reason Crunch isn't smiling often in this chapter is easy to explain. As stated earlier, this chapter took place after Wrath of Cortex and it was when Crunch was new to the family. Crunch hadn't smiled one single time in Wrath of Cortex (I assume, I just watched a few cutscenes on Youtube), he was simply just a former superweapon who was told to destroy Crash when he was still evil.

I have developed a headcanon that, besides having a family, smiling is very new for him and after he spends time with his new family, he learned how to smile.


	10. Photos

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Crash Bandicoot

**Summary: **The bandicoot family were looking at their photos when Crash and Coco realized something: they hadn't take a picture of Crunch yet. So they decided to take new pictures with their brother.

**Warning: **Possibly OOCness

Hello everybody. First of all, I'd like to apologize for the extremely long wait for a new chapter. There were things that needed to be taken care of, so I had been unable to be on the internet (not entirely, I had sometimes gone on the internet on my iPad but all I did was visiting Youtube, reading fanfics and even a few times visited DeviantART).

Well, here it is, everybody. The last chapter of Family. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story. I know that I have enjoyed writing this small family. And thank you for the reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate them :)

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon at the bandicoot family. The bandicoots, Polar and Pura were looking at their photos. "Aww, look. It was from when we took Pura in." Coco smiled when she found a photo of herself and Pura. The tiger cub smiled at the memory. It was taken a few days after his owner and her brother saved the world. He could easily remember that day, it was that day he got a new home and new friends.

Pura meowed happily as he nuzzled against Coco. Coco smiled again and hugged him. She have never told anyone about this, except Pura, but she is secretly grateful that they met N. Tropy. It was because of his invention that she met Pura. At the same time, Crash found a photo of himself with his sister and Polar. It was taken a few days after he saved the world for the first time. Crash grinned when he saw the picture and hugged Polar, which surprised the polar bear.

"Man, you guys sure have many pictures." Crunch commented as he looked at them. He wasn't exaggerating when he said that. There was enough photos to at least fill three albums (currently, they have only two but that can easily change). Crunch grinned as he looked through the pictures. Although he wasn't there by the times these pictures were taken, he enjoyed looking at them.

Crash glanced at his brother and realized something. They have yet to take a picture of Crunch. Crash tugged in Coco's sleeve, attempting to gain her attention. Coco felt it, then she and Pura looked at Crash. "What is it, Crash?" Coco asked him, raising one of her eyebrows. The other bandicoot pointed at the pictures, then he pointed at Crunch. Coco understood what he was trying to say. "Oh, you're right. We don't have a picture of Crunch yet." She said. The two bandicoots and their pets glanced at Crunch whose attention is still on the photos. Coco got an idea and she looked at Crash again, a smile on her face. "But we can change that. I have an idea."

It's time to include Crunch into their photos.

* * *

**Later...**

"Polar, Pura. Are you here somewhere?" Coco called after them. She and Crash have developed a plan, and the first phase of their plan involved their pets. Pura and Polar heard her voice and came to her. They both wondered why she called after them. Coco smiled when she saw the two cubs. "There you are. I have a little task for you two. Can you go and get Crunch?"

The polar bear and tiger nodded. "Okay, he was in the kitchen last time I checked. You could start searching for him there." She informed them. The two cubs nodded again, then they went off. That was easy. It was the first phase. Now she just have to wait for Crash. He had been told to get the camera, while she was looking for their pets.

After a short while, Crash arrived. "Did you get the camera?" Coco asked him when she saw him. Crash nodded. He dug his hand in his pocket and took out the object, revealing the camera with a proud grin on his face. Coco smiled at him. "Nice job, Crash. Now we just wait for Pura and Polar to return with Crunch." She told him.

The second phase of their plan is completed. Now they got to the third and final phase.

* * *

Ten minutes have passed and the two bandicoots are still waiting. "I don't understand. They should have been here now." Coco said. Neither she nor Crash could understand why they hadn't returned yet. The female of the duo started to worry. "What if Crunch might have went out of the house again, and they didn't know where they should look?"

However, her worry stopped when they heard some footsteps. The two bandicoots guessed who it could be. The first ones were soft but you can hear their claws scraping on the wooden floor; it was Pura and Polar. "Hey, wait up!" It was no doubt who the voice belonged to. Another footsteps followed, this time it was heavier and it sounded like he's running. The tiger and the polar bear was the first to arrive, jumping into their owners' arms instantly. Crash and Coco smiled as they held their pets.

"It sounds like you found him. Good job, you two." The female bandicoot told them as she petted Pura's head. Crash grinned as he hugged Polar tightly. Two seconds later, Crunch arrived and saw his siblings with their pets in their arms. "Can you tell me what's going on?" He sounded very confused. "I was doing my workout outside when they came, then they wanted me to follow them. Any reason for it?"

"Yes, there is." The two other marsupials placed carefully their pets down on the floor, then the female of the duo started to explain. "We have realized that we hadn't take a picture of you yet, so we wanted to take your first photo. This is therefore we asked them to get you."

Crunch was surprised by this. "Wait, you two are doing this...for me?"

"Of course we do. You're our brother and a part of our family." Coco told him. She and Crash both smiled at him. "It's the least we can do for you."

Crunch was very touched by this. He can't believe they will do this for him. It was such a nice and sweet thing for them to do. "Wow, thanks guys." The burgundy bandicoot grinned at them. "So...when can we start?"

"How about now?"

"Yeah, sure."

When they made sure everything is ready, the two smaller bandicoots started to take pictures of their big brother. They took different kind of photos. There was photos of just Crunch; photos of him with either Crash, Coco or both of them; there was even one photo of him with Polar and Pura. But then, Crunch wanted to try the camera, so he ended up taking pictures of his siblings and their pets too.

Easy to say, it became a fun experience for them, and Crunch was the one who enjoyed it the most.

* * *

Later that day, Coco got all their new photos. She and the others are excited to see them, but none of them is as excited as Crunch is. He is _so_ looking forward to see them, he just can't wait. His siblings found his excitement very amusing, he was acting like a kid in a candy store. In the same moment, Aku Aku appeared to see all of them gathered together.

"I see you are looking at the photos again." The mask smiled at them. The bandicoots and the two cubs glanced at him. Coco smiled at him. "In a way, yes. But these are new photos." She told him. Aku Aku got curious by her statement. "What do you mean?" He asked her.

"They took pictures of me, then we took pictures of each other." Crunch explained, grinning at him. "Wanna see them with us?"

"Sure." Aku Aku smiled again as he flew towards them. Just like them, he enjoyed looking at the pictures. After he have learned about photography (it was an entirely new concept for him by the time he was introduced to them), he came to enjoy them. When he got to them, they started to look at the new pictures.

"There it is, Crunch." Coco looked up at the muscular bandicoot as she showed him the first photo in her hand. "Your very first photo. What do you think?"

Crunch grabbed the photo and inspected it closely, wanting to take in all the details of the very photo in his hand. When he was done, he glanced at the others. "Guys." He started slowly. The others waited for his response. They all wondered if he likes his photo or not. A big grin showed on his face. "I love it!"

"I'm glad you liked it, Crunch." Coco smiled at him. Crunch continued to grin at them. He placed his photo on the table, then he wrapped his arms around his siblings and hugged them. "Thanks for sharing this with me."

"It was no problem." Coco said, then she and Crash returned the hug. Pura and Polar smiled at each other, their plan have been a success. Aku Aku smiled at the view. "It sounds like you all had a fun day." He said to them.

"You bet we did." Crunch grinned at the mask, then he and the others continued looking at the new photos they made. He really liked them. Knowing that he got to share this experience with his new family gave him a warm, happy feeling within him. This may sound silly to some people, but this will be an important day for Crunch. A day he wouldn't forget.

* * *

Sorry if the ending sucks. I did try to come up with a better ending for this one (and trust me, I really did), but it was the best I could do. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway.

And as for the mention of N. Tropy, it was inspired by a headcanon I've once seen on Tumblr that I totally supported. I mean, think about it: if it weren't for him, Coco would never have met Pura.


End file.
